This invention relates to a microreactor and particularly to a gene testing device including a bioreactor which can be favorably used for gene testing.
In recent years, due to the demands of micro-machine technology and microscopic processing technology, systems are being developed in which devices and means (for example pumps, valves, flow paths, sensors and the like) for performing conventional sample preparation, chemical analysis, chemical synthesis and the like are caused to be ultra-fine and integrated on a single chip. This is also called μ-TAS (Micro Total Analysis System) bioreactor, lab-on-chips, and biochips, and much is expected of their application in the fields of medical testing and diagnosis, environmental measurement and agricultural manufacturing. As seen in gene testing in particular, in the case where complicated steps, skilful operations, and machinery operations are necessary, a microanalysis system which is automatic, has high speed and simple is very beneficial not only in terms of cost, required amount of sample and required time, but also in terms of the fact that it makes analysis possible in cases where time and place cannot be selected.
For example, for the new contagious diseases seen in humans and animals, identifying the virus or bacteria which cause these diseases is the first barrier to finding preventative measures within a very limited time. While conventional detection methods tend to be limited by the cultivation of bacteria, gene testing technology which quickly produces results in the case where location is predetermined, responds to the urgent demands. Furthermore, there is a great need for gene testing in diagnosis of genetic diseases, illness risk measurement for lifestyle diseases, and in genetic medicine.
In clinical testing, the quantitative properties of the analysis, accuracy of the analysis and economic factors with respect to the analyzing chip in the clinical examination will be of great importance. As a result, the task at hand is to ensure a feeding system which has a simple structure and is highly reliable. A micro fluid control element which has high accuracy and excellent reliability is desired. The inventors of this invention have already proposed a micro pump system which is suitable for this (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In addition, chips which are designed to be disposable are desired for use for large numbers of clinical samples, and in addition, problems of multipurpose application and manufacturing cost must also be surmounted.
In a DNA chip in which many DNA fragments are fixed with high accuracy, there are problems relating to information content, increasing production cost, detection accuracy and insufficient replication. However, depending on the purpose and type of genetic screening, tracking the efficiency of the DNA amplification reaction using a primer which can change suitably in real time is more likely to provide a simple and quick testing method than the system in which multiple DNA probes are disposed over the entire chip substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-322099 publication
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-108285 publication
“DNA Chip Technology and Applications” “Proteins, Nucleic Acids and Enzymes” Volume 43 Issue 14 (1998) Published by Fusao Kimizuka and Ikunoshishin Kato, Kyoritsu Publishing Company